Conventional headlight leveling control (HLC) of a headlight of a vehicle allows vertical swiveling of at least one beam-forming portion of the headlight or of a light source of the headlight in order to adapt a light cone of the headlight to a load situation of the vehicle. Automatic headlight leveling control may recognize a suspension state and load state of the vehicle via at least one chassis sensor. For example, the automatic headlight leveling control may compensate for pitching motions of the vehicle caused by acceleration forces such as stopping or braking, so that the light cone maintains a preset illumination range despite the pitching motion.
European Patent No. EP 2 119 592 A1 describes a control unit for controlling the light distribution and the horizontal light-dark cutoff of main headlights of a motor vehicle, having a signal processing means for generating control signals for the main headlights.